Stories of FLF
by AsterDragElf
Summary: Random stories about love, friendship, and family. May contain some OCs. NO YAOI! Mostly about Kai and Miwa, but I'll try to use everyone else.
1. I love you, Nii-san

**I am on a roll! Okay, so it's basically what the summary says. Random stories about love, friends, and family. I may add some OCs. I'm also open to any suggested pairings so long as it isn't yaoi. Just keep in mind that I've never made a love story before. **

**Now I'm sure you'd like me to stop talking and just get on with the story (for those of you who actually read this). One last thing: I may use this AU again because the idea originally came from a different story idea.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 1: I love you, Nii-san**

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!"<p>

Kai rolled on his stomach, turning his head away from the voice that traveled through walls apparently! Kai was about to fall back asleep when the voice shouted again.

"Nii-san!"

Kai pulled the blankets over his head, adamant about not waking up. He heard his door being opened and small footsteps heading toward his bed.

"Nii-san!" a little boy with black hair whined, now on the bed. He pulled the blanket off of his big brother and lightly hit him with his stuffed tiger. "Wake up!"

Kai ignored the six-year-old's voice and snatched his toy. Without looking, he threw it off the bed.

"Hey!" The little boy hopped off the bed and picked up his toy before climbing back on the bed. "Nii-san!"

"Go back to sleep, Toko," Kai mumbled, half a sleep.

"But it's evening, Nii-san!" Toko exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "Wake up!"

Kai sighed, knowing he lost this fight. "Alright," he yawned as he sat up.

"Yes!" Toko shouted in triumph, hugging his brother.

Kai chuckled at his little brother's enthusiasm and lightly ruffled his hair. "Are you ready for the festival?"

"Un!" Toko pulled away from his brother and nodded. "And you were taking a nap!" he pouted.

"Weren't you the one who kept me up all night because you saw "monsters"?" Kai gave the word air quotes with a smirk.

Toko flushed. "But I saw something!" he insisted.

"Of course," Kai smiled, amused. "Let's go," he announced, getting off the bed. He offered his hand to Toko, who took with a smile. The older sibling led the way.

* * *

><p>Toko hugged his new stuffed toy and tightly held his brother's hand. He watched Kai maneuver his way through the crowd with ease, not once stopping to check where they are. Toko really admired his brother. He was perfect at everything he did. Toko felt special when Kai would get angry at anyone who bothered him. He always wondered what his brother does when he says he's going to have a 'talk' with that person. All he knows is, that person always comes back with a lot of bruises and cuts.<p>

"Nii-san?" Toko called his brother.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Ice cream!" Toko said with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Toko, you already ate dinner," Kai said in a gentle voice that only Toko had the privilege for.

"Dessert!"

"You had dumplings for dessert," Kai responded with an amused smile.

"But... but..." Toko looked at Kai with big, teary eyes. "Nii-san!"

Kai sighed. Why did he even bother? Toko was almost as stubborn as him. "Alright."

Toko beamed. "May I have strawberry, please?" he asked politely, using all the manners Kai had taught him.

"Sure," Kai smiled and led the grinning boy to the ice cream stand. After paying, the brothers headed to a hill not far from the festival.

Kai relaxed on a bed of grass and watched the sun set. It's colorful light, painting the sky, gave it a beautiful texture. The wind lightly whipped his hair back and forth.

Toko sat next to his brother, completely absorbed by his delicious ice cream. _See! Nii-san isn't mean! _Toko thought, remembering all the kids at his school say stuff like that. Toko didn't understand. Kai had always treated him with love and care, so why did everyone keep on saying he was a bad person?

_They're liars,_ Toko concluded ashe took the last bite of his dessert. 'Nii-san' was anything but a bad person. Toko looked to Kai, who seemed too marveled by the sky to notice the younger's gaze. "Nii-san."

"Hmm?" Kai turned his head when Toko moved closer, hugging his arm. "Toko?"

"I love you, Nii-san," Toko said with a happy smile.

Kai's eyes widened slightly before he smiled fondly and placed a protective arm around his brother. "I love you too."

"Nii-san, you'll always be here, right?" Toko asked the question he had always wanted to ask. He loved his time with the brunet and never wanted it to end.

Kai bit his lip, the wind moving his bangs over his eyes. How could he explain this to an overly smiling little brother? Toko was too young to understand. Ironically, Kai had asked the same the question at a similar age. To his parents.

Kai unconsciously tightened his grip on Toko, making the boy glance at him, confused.

_"...Toshiki. We... won't be around forever."_

_"One day... we'll die."_

Kai remembered what his parents had said. He had cried all night and was sad for weeks. Kai was afraid Toko would have the same reaction. Turning to Toko's scared face, Kai felt the pressure of doing everything by himself catch up with him.

"Toko... I-"

"Kai?! Is that you?"

Kai had never been more glad to hear his best friend's voice. He saw the blond standing a few feet away from him, a look of utter shock on his face. Kai raised an eyebrow at that.

"You said you were too busy to hang out!" Miwa exclaimed, walking over to Kai.

Kai felt Toko cling to him tightly, scared by this 'stranger'. Kai hugged Toko and comfortingly patted his head. "It's alright, Toko. He's just a friend," Kai murmured reassuringly, forgetting Miwa was even there.

Miwa's jaw hit the ground. This couldn't be happening. Kai comforting a little boy - no! This was just his imagination. That's it. It was his imagination running wild again. That was the only explanation.

"Miwa."

Miwa was pulled away from his thoughts at the call of his name and turned to Kai. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he didn't need glasses. Nope, it wasn't his imagination. It was real. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join us?" Kai offered. He didn't mind hanging out with Miwa. Plus, Toko would probably forget about his question. Kai would like to avoid that as much as possible.

"..Sure." Miwa had no idea what was going on. Kai had just _willingly_ said they should hang out. Was the world ending? Despite these these thoughts, Miwa sat next to Kai. Maybe Kai was turning over a new leaf. Or he just had soft spot for the little boy.

"So, who is this?" Miwa asked, pointing at Toko, who watched Miwa curiously. Kai told him he was a friend. Toko wondered if Miwa was _him_.

"Toko... is... my brother," Kai admitted. He had never told anyone this. Not that he ever wanted to.

Miwa wasn't sure if he could take anymore. _What?!_

Kai's eyes twitched, a little annoyed. He knew he would get this reaction. It was why he never wanted to tell anyone. Kai turned when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Nii-san, can we go home?" Toko asked.

"Mind if I tag along?" Miwa asked with his usual grin. Now that he was over his shock, he had a _huge_ opportunity to tease a certain green-eyed boy.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Toko said with a frown.

"Toko." Kai's brows furrowed. Toko was never like this. He was always polite and a little shy. But otherwise well-mannered. Kai loved him more than anything, but he wasn't about to let him speak to Miwa like that. "Toko, I want you to keep quiet," Kai said sternly.

Toko's eyes turned watery but he nodded. His brother had never spoken to him in an upset tone. Toko buried his head in his brother's chest.

Kai felt guilty for speaking to his brother like that but he had to learn. Kai stood up, carrying his brother in his arms and motioned for Miwa to follow him. Once Toko was asleep, Miwa spoke.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" he asked.

Kai sighed. "I don't know why. He's never like this."

"Maybe he was tired," Miwa mused.

"Maybe..." Kai wasn't so sure.

Miwa decided to change the subject. "I never would have guessed you were such a _loving_ brother~," Miwa said slyly, elbowing Kai.

Kai blushed a faint red upon hearing this. "Shut up."

Miwa laughed. "No seriously! You play the big brother role perfectly!"

"Miwa, just drop it," Kai murmured, a shadow over his eyes.

Miwa shook his head, knowing the reason behind Kai's sullen mood. Ever since he moved back, Kai had this belief that whatever he did wasn't good enough. No, he believed he wasn't good enough. That he didn't deserve to have friends. That he didn't deserve to be loved. He believed he was alone.

"You're not, you know," Miwa mumbled. Kai turned his head but didn't ask. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>"How come you never invited me before?!" Miwa exclaimed, flopping on the extra-comfy couch next to Kai and his brother.<p>

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," Toko sniffed.

Kai lightly wrapped his arm around his brother. "Why did you say that?" he asked gently.

"B-because y-you always leave me!" Toko cried, hot tears streaming down his face.

Miwa winced. That was not something you wanted to say to the self-blaming-brunet. He'd no doubt beat himself up about it later.

Kai hugged the bawling boy, gently rubbing his back. "What do you mean?" he asked in a quiet voice. So this was his fault. _What a surprise,_ Kai thought dryly.

"Y-You a-always play w-with Miwa!" Toko cried harder.

Kai and Miwa blinked and shared a surprised glance. Miwa didn't think Kai was around him that much due to his attitude. Kai was thinking the same.

"I'm sorry," Kai murmured, angry at his obliviousness. "I didn't know."

Toko noticed his brother sounding sad and felt guilty. He should be in trouble. Instead he was making Kai sad. "I-it's okay, Nii-san."

Kai nodded but Miwa could tell he was still upset. The brothers ended their hug and sat there, neither one knowing what to say.

Kai wanted to apologize for being such a bad brother. Toko wanted to apologize for being bratty and rude. But they didn't want to make the other upset.

Miwa could read Kai's thoughts and rolled his eyes. Kai really was oblivious!

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Miwa's cheerful voice surprised Toko. Kai gave Miwa a questioning look but quickly averted his eyes after he saw Miwa's rare, intense gaze. He knew.

"O...kay," Toko said slowly. He went to his room, searching for a good movie.

"You're blaming yourself," Miwa said matter-of-factly.

"It's my fault," Kai muttered.

"It isn't. No one is perfect, Kai," Miwa said exasperatedly.

"You don't have to be perfect to know when someone you live with is upset," Kai murmured.

Miwa sighed. "You're so dense! Toko-"

"Here it is!" Toko came in at the wrong time and placed a CD in the DVD.

Toko leaned on his brother, turning on the TV. Miwa gave Kai a pointed glance before watching the movie. Kai decided to just enjoy his time and watched the movie. After a few hours, the movie finished.

Miwa stood up and stretched. "It's pretty late. Do you mind if I stay over, Kai?" Not receiving an answer, Miwa turned his head.

Kai was fast-asleep, an arm around Toko who had wrapped his arms around Kai. A touching scene.

Miwa whipped out his phone and took a picture, thinking of using it for blackmailing purposes. Finding a better idea, Miwa smirked at Kai's sleeping form. Oh, he was going to love this!

* * *

><p>Kai headed for CardCapital. Miwa had sent him a text to go there. Kai had ignored it until the 47 message.<p>

Reaching the shop, Kai walked in. He was surprised when everyone's heads snapped to him, grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Who's this?" Kamui asked slyly, holding out his phone.

Kai's eyes widened upon seeing himself and his brother asleep on his couch. Kai looked at everyone else and was filled with dread when they all had the same picture on their phones.

"Kai-kun, who is the little boy?" Aichi asked with a light smile after seeing his idol in such a different light.

Kai's face flushed. There was no way out of this.

"He's Kai's little brother!" Miwa said cheerfully.

Kai hadn't even noticed Miwa was there. He glared at the blond.

"BROTHER?!"

Kai sighed. Why did Miwa have to do this?

"Nii-san!"

Kai thought he just imagined Toko's voice, when he felt someone hug his arm.

"Nii-san!" Toko grinned happily.

Kai facepalmed. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse. Miwa had no doubt planned all this.

Everyone's attention turned to the little black haired boy, who was too happy to see his brother to notice.

"Nii-san, can you play with me?" Toko asked hopefully.

Kai could see Miwa grinning from the side of his eyes. He had purposely put him in this situation. Kai's blood boiled. Miwa was going to die!

"It's nice to meet you," Aichi said to Toko.

Toko hid behind his brother's leg.

"Toko, it's alright," Kai said gently, bending down to Toko. It was in Kai's nature to help his brother, no matter what. "Say hello."

Everyone watched, some amused. Others shocked to the core. Was this happening?

"Hi," Toko mumbled shyly.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Shin asked, gesturing to a chair.

Toko held his brother's hand and walked over. After being seated, everyone wanted to speak to the boy. Toko soon relaxed and was happy to answer everyone's questions.

The group was curious what it felt like to be Kai's younger brother.

"It's the best!" Toko grinned. "Nii-san is very nice and plays with me all the time!"

Kai avoided everyone's gaze as Toko continued to praise him. The torture continued for some time until Toko asked to go home.

Kai sighed with relief and stood up. Toko took Kai's hand waved good-bye to everyone.

"Can I come over?" Miwa asked. Before Kai could give him a piece of his mind, Toko agreed.

"Nii-san would like that!" he smiled.

Kai bit his lip and managed a stiff nod. When Toko wasn't looking, Kai gave Miwa a glare that Miwa clearly understood.

_If you try anything again, you're dead!_

Toko did all the talking and Kai would occasionally add something. Miwa kept quiet and gave the brother's space. Once they reached the house, Toko yawned.

"You stayed up late last night," Kai said, picking him up. "Let's get you to bed."

Toko was too tired to retort and made himself comfortable in his brother's arms. Kai headed for Toko's room and tucked him in. He stayed by Toko until he fell asleep. Kai placed a kiss on Toko's forehead and led a shocked Miwa downstairs. They sat on a sofa in an awkward silence.

All jokes aside, Miwa believed that Kai really was a good brother. How come Kai didn't?

"I can see why he loves you so much."

"What?" Kai blinked.

"You treat him like he's the only thing that matters," Miwa said. "And don't say you don't! You heard how much he was praising you. There wasn't a single sentence that didn't have a 'Nii-san is the best'!"

Kai wasn't sure what to say. He was always second guessing himslef. Did he do the right thing?

Miwa placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, he really does love you," Miwa said with a smile.

"...Thanks, Miwa."

"Don't sweat it!" Miwa grinned. "Besides, it's VERY entertaining to watch- OW!"

Kai hit Miwa on the head. Leave it to the blond to ruin the moment. Still, a small smile crept up to Kai's face.

"Was that necessary?" Miwa winced, rubbing the back of his head.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?!" Miwa never understood how Kai could sleep so much.

Kai and Miwa took turns taking a shower and brushing their teeth. There was a little argument about who gets the bed until Miwa finally gave up and laid on the bed.

Kai folded his arms behind his head, laying on his spare futon. It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Miwa woke up when he heard whimpering. Rubbing tired eyes, Miwa saw Toko in Kai's lap. It looked like he had nightmare<p>

"Everything's okay," Kai murmured reassuringly. He held the scared boy close and continued to whisper words of comfort.

"Nii-san will never leave me, right?" Toko sniffed.

Looking at his little brother and hearing how much he wanted him to stay, Kai now knew. Whether alive or dead, he would always be with his brother.

"Yes," Kai responded. "I will never leave you," Kai told him, gently brushing away his tears.

Toko smiled. He didn't doubt his brother for a second.

Miwa smiled when he heard the next part.

"I love you, Nii-san."

"I love you too, Toko."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? This was a little mixture of both friendship and family. I had to change Kai's attitude a bit but I hope I didn't overdo it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**


	2. Aichi's Love Trouble

**I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. I didn't have time to properly think this over. Anyway, I hope you like it! Sorry for not putting a chapter name last time.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 2: Aichi's Love Trouble**

* * *

><p>He didn't know what to do. He asked everyone, completely mortifying himself and he still didn't have an answer. This had never happened to him. He had always been innocent, oblivious. These feelings were something he wasn't sure how to handle.<p>

Sendou Aichi had no idea how to deal with love for a girl.

Aichi sighed. Should he confess? He was positive she didn't share the same feelings. He would just be making a fool of himself and ruin his friendship.

"Oi!"

Aichi yelped as bumped into someone, falling backwards. Shaking his head, he was going to apologize when he realized he knew this person. "Miwa-kun!"

"Aichi, what are you made of?" Miwa groaned but managed a grin. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Got something on your mind?" Miwa asked with a knowing smirk.

Aichi's face turned scarlet; he was figured out.

Miwa laughed when he saw the shy boy's reaction. "You're too obvious, Aichi! I have no idea how Kourin-"

"M-Miwa-kun!" Aichi exclaimed, his face reaching a darker red. "S-someone will hear you!"

"Just confess, Aichi," Miwa grinned.

Aichi face returned to normal as he looked down. "I can't," he mumbled in a low voice.

Miwa frowned. "But, Aichi-"

Aichi quickly ran past Miwa. He didn't want to talk about it. The thought of being rejected was too much to bear.

Aichi slowed down. He realized he was far away from home. Emi would get worried. Aichi decided to take the subway home and got on. Taking a seat, he resumed his earlier thoughts. Without even realizing it, he had gotten close to Kourin. When he found out she would lose her memories, his heart ached to no end. She was the one that had stayed with him when he sealed himself away. She fought with all she had and even took some of his pain. Maybe... maybe he should confess.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" Aichi unconsciously said aloud.

"Aichi."

"I'll ruin our friendship," the bluenet mumbled, unaware someone was calling him.

"Aichi."

"What?!" Aichi yelled, something he would never do. He was just so flustered and confused. Turning to the owner of the voice, Aichi wished he was anywhere but here. He didn't even realize someone was sitting next to him.

"K-K-Kai-kun!" Aichi stammered.

"Yo, Aichi," Kai Toshiki smirked, his arms folded over his chest. He was quite amused by Aichi's uncharacteristic attitude. "Is something the matter?"

"Gomenasai!" Aichi quickly stood up and bowed his head. "I-I-I didn't know it was you! A-and-"

Kai chuckled, shocking the bluenet. He seemed to be in a relatively good mood. That's when Aichi noticed he was well-dressed. Not that he never is, but is wasn't normal to see him in a sleek black jacket, a dark blue shirt with a silver design at the bottom, and black skinny jeans.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi was puzzled by his friend's attire. Not to mention his attitude. The brunet's smile was still visible.

"Relax, Aichi," Kai smiled and motioned for the boy to sit down. The confused boy slowly retook his seat. "Mind telling me what that was back there?" Kai asked with a smirk

Aichi blushed. "I-I-I-I have some things on my mind."

"Kourin."

Aichi wanted to hide in a little corner and burry his burning face where no one could see it.

Kai laughed. Will wonders never cease? Aichi was sure he had hit his head this morning. Only explanation.

"So you're having problems with that," Kai smiled, amused. It was more of a statement than a question.

Deciding to take this RARE opportunity, Aichi said, "I'm not sure what to do."

"Ask her out."

Aichi's eyes widened. He never expected the brunet to answer, let alone give advice. What's going on?

"L-like a d-d-date?!" Aichi stuttered.

Kai shook his head. "Don't tell her that. Just ask if she can eat out with you. Once you're both relaxed, _confess_," Kai added extra emphasis to the word. The shy boy would probably forget something as important as that, which would ruin everything.

Aichi didn't know if he should thank Kai or check if he had a fever. When has he ever spoke this much?! Or shone this much emotion?! Forget that! When did he become an expert on love?!

Despite being shocked, Aichi couldn't deny that he didn't need help. "Are you sure, Kai-kun? What if I mess up? What if she likes someone else?" Aichi didn't think he had a chance

"You love her, don't you?" Kai asked, the intensity in his teal orbs returning. "Fight for her."

Aichi silently took in his words. It sounded like Kai was speaking from experience.

The subway screeched to a stop. Kai stood up.

"Take her to this place," Kai said, giving Aichi a piece of paper.

Aichi looked it over. It was a restaurant not too far from where he lived. Aichi looked up to thank Kai, when he saw he disappeared in the crowd. Aichi placed the paper in his pocket and went home before he got sick from the rain. He'd remember to thank the brunet for the advice.

* * *

><p>Aichi fidgeted on the dark, green bench. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have stayed home. Why did he go through with this? Why did he make that phone call?<p>

_"Aichi?"_

_"H-hey, Kourin-san!" Aichi spoke through his phone sounding a little too excited. "D-do you..."_

_"Yes?"_

_Aichi swallowed hard and spoke, "Doyouwanttoeatdinnertogether?!"_

_Kourin didn't answer. Aichi panicked. Was she going to say no?_

_"...S-sure!" Kourin answered._

_Aichi was too flustered to hear her excitement. His heart was pounding in his chest._

_"W-why don't w-we meet at the park?"_

"Hey, Aichi."

Aichi jumped on to his feet when he heard her voice. He turned to the owner of the voice.

"K-Kourin-san!"

Kourin looked down so Aichi wouldn't see her blush. Was this a date? Kourin shook her head. She knew better than to get her hopes up.

The silence was deafeningly awkward. Both shifted their weight, not knowing what to say. After what felt like forever, Aichi remembered Kai's words.

_"You love her, don't you? Fight for her."_

Aichi took a deep breath. _Fight for her,_ he repeated in his head. Gathering up all the courage he had, he said, "Are you ready?"

Kourin looked up, surprised by the confidence in his voice, despite that was one of the qualities she loved about him. "Y-yeah."

Aichi led the way, acting more confident than he felt. The two started a conversation. Awkward at first, but it was a start.

They reached the restaurant and took a seat. After their dinner arrived, the 'couple' took in to notice how good the restaurant was.

"I like this place," Kourin smiled. Aichi, enchanted by those emrald orbs, could only nod.

Kourin relaxed and spoke to Aichi as if this was just an every day thing. Aichi wasn't faring so well. He was too nervous.

Aichi remembered Kai telling to confess once things were normal. Kourin seemed fine...

_Bum-bum-bum-bum..._

His heart was reaching a speed that he never knew was possible. Aichi clenched his fists and took one of the biggest chances in his life.

"...so I was thinki-"

Kourin was cut off when her lips met Aichi's. Her eyes widened before closing them, enjoying her first kiss. She took Aichi's hand in her own, entwining their fingers. The two separated after a awhile, out of breath.

Aichi's face burned a glowing red. He didn't know what came over him. The desire to confess his feelings, the love he had for her, it was not something he was used to.

"A-Aichi," Kourin stammered, taken back by said boy's boldness. "I-I..."

"I've been wanting to say this, Kourin-san," Aichi murmured.

"I love you!"

Kourin was overflowed with joy. "I-I love you too!"

Silence.

Clapping.

Aichi and Kourin both realized they had confessed a little too loudly.

"Way to go!" someone yelled.

Both Aichi and Kourin blushed deeply. They quickly finished their dinner and left, getting a congratulation from their fellow customers.

Aichi walked Kourin home, holding hands. The night ended too quickly in their opinion. They wished it could be longer. Sharing one last kiss, they parted ways, a new found happiness in their hearts. The two were unaware they had two spectators tailing them all the way.

"I am never doing this again."

"But it was fun!"

"It was spying."

(Pout) "Party-pooper."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" both Aichi and Kourin yelled. They were currently in CardCapital, looking at the news with their friends and they came upon a very -ahem- interesting one.<p>

"Are you two... KISSING?!" Naoki demanded. Morikawa fainted. Izaki's mouth dropped.

"Congratulations," Misaki smiled.

"O-Onii-san!" Kamui yelled out of pure shock.

Kourin and Aichi blushed deeply. Miwa grinned cheekily. He was the one who saw it and wanted to share it with everyone else.

"Wait, what's this," Miwa murmured, looking closer at the paper. Everyone crowded around to see.

"What is it, Miwa-senpai?" Kamui asked.

"It says one of the people who found this were..." Miwa's mouth dropped, his eyes wide.

"KAI?!"

Everyone's jaw's hit the ground as they stared at the brunet.

"NOT my idea," Kai muttered under his breath.

"You were spying on us?!" Kourin demanded with a frown.

Kai sighed. "Ren forced me to."

"This news did come from Fukuhara High," Miwa stated slowly. He would have to check if his best friend needed surgery.

"Was that why you helped me, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"No, you needed all the help you could get."

A rude response, but it put a smile on Aichi's face. He knew what Kai meant.

"Arigato, Kai-kun," Aichi thanked him.

"Wait, _Kai_ helped you?" Miwa asked incredulously.

"Un!" Aichi nodded. "He told me about the restaurant and what to do."

Before anyone could interrogate the brunet, he left, mumbling something about why he shouldn't get involved.

"...Well, despite that being completely out of the ordinary, that was nice of him," Kourin admitted.

The others congratulated the new couple and asked them questions about how they feel. Aichi could only stutter and Kourin glared at their insensitivity. Still, the two were happy in the end.

Aichi knew he wouldn't regret his decision.

Kourin knew she wouldn't regret falling in love.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

Unknown, to the group, Misaki quietly left the shop, searching for a certain forest-eyed-teenager.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonus:<span>**

**Kai's Love Trouble **

"Are you sure?"

"Miwa, I'd rather stay home," Kai said, annoyed.

"Isn't there some girl you like?" Miwa asked.

Kai stayed silent, a far away look in his eyes. Miwa watched him carefully.

"Nonsense."

Miwa sighed. It was always like this. He knew Kai liked someone, but he would continue to deny it.

"C'mon! There has to be someone!" Miwa exclaimed.

"...It doesn't matter."

Miwa pumped his fist. Despite not getting a straight answer, he still got Kai to _indirectly_ admit he likes someone. That had to count for something.

"You have to tell me!" Miwa grinned.

"No," Kai muttered.

"So you _do_ like someone," Miwa's grin widened.

"She deserve's someone better."

Miwa's grin vanished. He silently walked beside his friend, contemplating his words.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Miwa said, trying to cheer up his friend.

Kai snorted.

"I'm serious!" Miwa exclaimed. "Just act like yourself."

"When do I ever do that?" Kai mumbled, more to himself than Miwa, but he heard it.

"If she's special to you, then give it a shot," Miwa smiled.

Kai stopped walking and stared at his friend. After a moment he looked away, murmuring, "Thanks."

Miwa grinned. "What are friends for!" he shouted.

"Keeping quiet."

"Kaiii!"

The two reached Miwa's street and said good-bye. Kai headed home, his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky when he heard thunder. Rain started to pour. Kai had anticipated this and took out his umbrella from his school bag. Opening it, he resumed his walk until he spotted a familiar lavender haired girl; she was soaked to the bone.

"Tokura," Kai stated as a greeting.

Misaki looked embarrassed to be seen like this. She walked up to Kai, holding two grocery bags in her hands.

"You'll get a cold if you stay in the rain," Kai said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the umbrella. Their shoulders were touching since there wasn't much room. Kai saw Misaki shiver and proceeded to take of his blazer. He placed on around her shoulders.

Misaki blushed at Kai's affectionate action. "Thanks."

Kai nodded, avoiding eye contact and continued to walk. CardCapital was too far away, so they headed for Kai's house, much to the girl's shock.

The walk was silent and awkward as neither of them spoke that much. Still, Misaki wanted to break the silence.

"So... how are you doing?"

"Fine."

...

Misaki decided to ask what was really on her mind.

"Why are you helping me?"

Kai stayed silent. Misaki was going to ask again when Kai stopped and took out his key. Unlocking the door, he gestured for Misaki to walk in. Shaking off water from his umbrella, Kai closed the door behind him.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"I don't want to impose," Misaki stated.

Kai just shrugged.

Misaki took that as an okay. She took out her new clothes that she just bought and went to the bathroom.

Kai waited until she came out and then showered. Misaki blushed when he came out, wearing a blue T-shirt that revealed his well-toned arms. When had she start to notice that?

"What?" Kai asked, noticing her stare.

"Nothing," Misaki mumbled, looking away.

Kai told her to make herself comfortable while he cooked. Misaki was trying to sort out her thoughts when Kai came placed two plates of food on the table.

They ate in silence, speaking a few words, but otherwise nothing.

"You didn't answer my question," Misaki stated, breaking the silence.

Kai stopped eating. Misaki watched him intentionally. Minutes past and Misaki thought he would ignore the question.

"You really want to know?" Kai murmured, looking to the side.

Misaki frowned. Kai was acting strange. If she was honest with herself, she'd say he looked cute. Mentally shaking her head of such thoughts, Misaki nodded, truly interested why Kai would do this.

Kai took a deep breath, lightly tapping his hand on the table. He looked hesitant. After another long moment of silence, he spoke,

"I... guess it was because..."

Misaki scooted forward, unaware her heart was pounding. Why was that? It wasn't like in was going to be anything nice, right?

"I... I l-" Kai stopped, clenching his teeth. Why was this so hard? _It's just a stupid confession!_ Kai thought, angry at his fear of being rejected.

"...I love you."

Misaki thought she heard wrong. She had to have heard wrong. There was no way that Kai Toshiki just said he loved her.

"What?" Misaki asked.

Kai bit his lip. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have never said anything. He felt like just bolting up to his room and lock himself in. Childish, but Kai felt his heart shatter; he didn't care.

A warm hand pulled Kai away from his thoughts. Teal eyes met sky blue ones.

Misaki didn't know what she was doing. She yelled in her head to stop, but her body didn't listen. She entwined her fingers with the shocked boy and offered a smile. She didn't like seeing Kai's eyes watery. She wanted to see those confident eyes; the ones that had always melted her heart. The ones that had made her smile. The one that she loved. Loved? No, the proper word was _love_. Misaki wouldn't deny it anymore. She was in love.

Kai found himself ignoring his own mind. He stood up, inching closer to Misaki. He didn't care; he was going to take the chance. Closing his eyes, he kissed her.

Misaki's eyes widened before closing her eyes, overflowing with happiness. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them. Misaki ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the softness of it.

All too quickly in their opinion, they pulled away, lacking oxygen. Kai leaned his forehead against hers; they stared into each other's eyes, drowning in the beauty of them.

Kai wouldn't deny it.

Misaki wouldn't deny it.

They were in love.

* * *

><p>Kai was going to wave good-bye to his blue-eyed friend, when he spotted <em>those<em> blue eyes. Forgetting everything else, Kai ran up to the girl, took her hand in his own and kissed her. He didn't care that he was attracting attention. He only had eyes for her.

Misaki blushed after they ended the kiss. "Th-that wasn't necessary, Kai!"

Kai chuckled as they walked down the street.

"I told you to stop calling me that, _Misaki_," Kai whispered in her ear.

Misaki blushed again. "F-fine... T-Toshiki."

Kai felt his heart sour at the sound of his name. He only allowed someone he loved deeply to call him that.

They walked to a restaurant, the start of their first date. They ordered something light and talked about life. They had opened up to each other after confessing. Misaki found out Kai was also an orphan. She had never known they had such similar relations.

They ate their dinner, the flame of the candle's reflecting in their eyes. To them, the night ended far too quickly.

"I'll walk you home," Kai said, getting out his umbrella.

"You don't have to," Misaki said. Still, she accompanied him under the umbrella, much like last time. They kissed each other good-bye and headed home, excited to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Kai growled angrily as he watched Aichi and Kourin kiss each other. This wasn't right. He of all people knew better than to invade on people's privacy. It was something he took seriously. Yet here he was, guilt-tripped by his best friend, Ren, who thought they haven't done anything together in awhile. Kai couldn't really argue with that.<p>

"Aren't a little surprised about Aichi-kun's boldness?" Ren asked, smiling.

"I'd be surprised if you would end my torture," Kai groaned. _When will this end?_

"Oooh! Some people saw it!" Ren said excitedly. "Kaaaiii! Clap for them!" the red-head pouted, clapping.

Kai sighed, lightly clapping his hands. He regrets never spending time with the red-head. A terrifying thought crossed his mind: what would Miwa make him do if he never spends time with him? Kai shook his head; there were endless possibilities. Most he'd like to ignore. Seeing the couple leave, Kai relaxed, happy it finally ended.

He'd remember to call Ren next week.

* * *

><p>Misaki caught up to Kai, taking hold of his hand.<p>

"Toshiki!"

"Misaki?" Kai turned around, surprised.

"Why did you leave?" Misaki asked her boyfriend.

"Lost interest," Kai shrugged.

Misaki laughed. "Only Ren would do that!"

"And Miwa," Kai murmured with a smile. It was starting to become easier to smile these days. He almost let it slip back at the shop. "Shouldn't you be working?" Kai realized.

"I'm sure Shin-san can deal with it," Misaki shrugged carelessly.

Kai smiled at that and pulled her closer. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Nothing would change that.

Closing their eyes, they cherished another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't criticize me! I feel very weird right now! All that stuff about love, how do people do it so naturally?! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed my first love fic! Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**


	3. Homework

**I apologize for the delay. Got caught up with my other stories. Hope you like it!**

**FLF**

**Chapter 3: Homework**

* * *

><p>"Kaaaiiii~"<p>

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Only-"

"No."

Miwa gave up, throwing himself on the grass beside the stubborn brunet who was sleeping against a tree. _The jerk is as stubborn as ever,_ Miwa sighed.

Kai cracked an eye open, wondering why the blond stopped begging. He expected-

"PLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSE?!"

-a lot more. Kai sighed. "Miwa, you're already failing enough as it is. I can't tell you the answers to the test."

Miwa pouted. "But you have to! I don't have anyone else!"

Kai stood up and walked past the blond, who was trying to guil trip him. Surprisingly, that usually worked. Kai was actually very loyal to those who were close to him. A good quality, though, Kai wished Miwa didn't know.

Miwa caught up to Kai. "You're going to abandon you're _best friend_ in his time of need?"

Kai's eyes twitched. He continued to repeat to himself Miwa was an idiot.

Miwa knew he was close to winning. "You'll ruin our friendship!" Miwa exclaimed dramatically.

Kai stooped dead in his tracks. "Alright!"

"Yes!" Miwa pumped his fist.

"I'll help you study," Kai said.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"Could you explain that again?" Miwa asked, absent mindedly doodling on his notes.<p>

Kai shook his head. "Last time."

"Will this be on the test?" Miwa asked after Kai explained.

Kai sighed. Three hours and the blond hadn't learned a thing. Not that he bothered to try.

"Are we done?" Miwa asked impatiently.

Kai stood up; he had enough. "Fail for all I care," Kai said and left Miwa's house.

"Oi!" Miwa opened the door and ran after him. "Wait a minute!"

"What?!" Kai snapped. He was on the verge of strangling Miwa.

Miwa smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I guess I should have tried harder."

"You should have _tried_ is more accurate," Kai muttered.

Miwa laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm ready to listen now. That is, if you still want to help me."

Kai thought about it. "Wait here."

Miwa cocked his head at that but Kai left before he could ask. Kai came back with two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Here," Kai practically shoved the strawberry ice cream cone in Miwa's hands. After seeing Miwa's shocked look, Kai's face gained a small tint of red. "I thought we could take a break."

"Thanks!" Miwa grinned and bit into his ice cream. Kai licked his. They decided to eat at the park. Miwa was surprised when pigeons crowded around Kai.

Kai threw his cone on the ground, letting the birds eat it. One pigeon landed on his shoulder. Kai gently brushed its feathers. Miwa watched in amazement as more birds came closer to Kai. Some landing on his hand, others chirped at him.

"Give your cone to the birds," Kai said.

"Why me?!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Shh," Kai told him. "You'll scare them," he murmured, patting a bluejay.

"Fine," Miwa grumbled and placed his cone on the ground. The birds cocked their head at that and eyed Miwa, as if judging if he was good or not. The birds eventually took a chance and started to eat.

Kai smiled, watching them push each other for food. Another bird came on his shoulder, rubbing against him.

"Late again?" Kai smiled and placed the bird beside the others. "Let him eat, guys."

"Wow," Miwa watched as the birds did what Kai told them. "How do you do that?"

Kai shrugged. "They got used to me."

"There's a shocker," Miwa grinned.

Kai glared at him. "Time to study."

"Whhhhyyyyyy?!"

* * *

><p>"How'd I do?" Miwa asked Kai for the tenth time.<p>

"Miwa, your results haven't come in yet. I don't know," Kai stated exasperatedly.

"Okay. I got _c_ on question 1, _b_ on 2, _d_ on 3, _a_ on 4-"

"Just wait," Kai sighed.

"But I can't!" Miwa shouted dramatically.

"Did anyone ever tell you to join drama class?" Kai muttered.

"All the time!" Miwa grinned. "Should I?"

Kai groaned. "I don't know."

"How come whenever I ask something you don't know?" Miwa placed a hand on his heart. "Why do you torture me?"

"I should have kept quiet," Kai mumbled.

"No! That's the worst thing about you!" Miwa slapped a hand over his mouth and inched away when Kai glared demoniacally at him. "Ooooh, I think I hear my mom calling me! Gotta go!" Miwa ran past the lockers and made it outside. He bent down to catch his breath.

"That was close," Miwa sighed.

"Oh? Was it?"

Miwa yelped, surprised. He shrank into a tiny little form when Kai growled at him, demonic flames around him. "You should join the team!" he yelled the first thing that came to his mind.

Despite being angry, Kai couldn't keep a straight face. Kai smiled a little. "You idiot."

Miwa blinked. "Am I forgiven?" he grinned.

"Maybe."

That was a good enough answer for Miwa. He grinned and walked beside Kai.

"So did you hear about that new rare card?" Miwa asked.

That caught Kai's attention. "Rare card?"

"Yeah! It's also a Kagero!" Miwa grinned. "CardCaptial should have it! I'll get it before you!" Miwa shouted and ran towards the shop.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Getting there before me won't garentee you the card!" he called. Still, it was a challenge.

Kai ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Meow!" the black jumped awake when someone ran in, his shoes scraping to a stop.<p>

Misaki looked up from her book, ready to give this person a piece of her mind, when her eyes met green. "Kai?" This was weird. It was very uncharacteristic of the brunet to burst into the store.

"Hey," Kai nodded and turned to the door.

"Are you waiting for Miwa?" Misaki asked.

Kai smirked. "Something like that."

After a few minutes, Miwa ran into the store, falling to his knees out of breath. Kai casually held out his hand.

"I win."

"Cheater!" Miwa retorted, out of breath, but he took the offered hand.

"You had a thirty second headstart," Kai stated.

"I didn't know you were going to do it!" Miwa exclaimed.

Kai shrugged.

Miwa sighed. "Hey, do you have a water bottle?"

"No drinks aloud," Misaki said from behind the counter.

"But Nee-chan!" Miwa whined. "I'm dying here!"

"Your problem," Misaki said, emotionless.

"You're worse than Kai," Miwa mumbled.

Kai ignored him and bought a Booster Pack. Miwa did the same.

"Last one," Miwa stated, holding the fifth card. He slowly turned it.

"It's a Trigger!"

"Quiet," Misaki stated, her voice cold.

Miwa sighed. "Why is this day going so bad?"

"Got it," Kai said, holding the card. "Oi!"

Miwa snatched the card out of his hand. "This is so unfair!"

"Give me that," Kai took it out of his hand.

"Please?" Miwa begged, eyeing the card.

"Forget it."

"I'll be your best friend," Miwa grinned.

"Lord forbid," Kai muttered.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"B+!" Miwa jumped in the air. "Whoo!"<p>

Kai frowned on his bench, pulling his school bag over his face. "Go away."

"But I got a B+!" Miwa retorted. "Can you believe it!"

"Not at all," Kai muttered.

"Why do you have to ruin the mood!" Miwa shouted.

Kai sighed, sitting up. He wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Do you have a reason for annoying me?" Kai asked.

"Can you help me with some homework?" Miwa asked, holding out his work.

Kai blinked, a little surprised by the blond's desire to work.

"Sure."

Miwa grinned and sat next to Kai.

"They are asking for you to add this and... "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this wasn't so good. I'm kind of tired and I wanted to try a story that didn't really have a plot. Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**


	4. True parents

**This is kind of sad, so I hope the ending makes up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 4: True parents**

* * *

><p>Kai leaned back on his seat as the plane took off. What stupid world was he living in? Who's parents abandons their child for their job and then demands he visit? Kai sighed. It had to be his parents.<p>

"Why do they want me to come?" Kai murmured. "It's not like they ever cared."

Kai knew they didn't. They always left. They never once spent time with him. Kai remembered. Millions of times, they left him.

_"Mommy! Let's play!" a little Kai smiled._

_"Yes, yes. Later," came the response._

_Later never came. It continued to go on._

_"Daddy, can we go to the park?"_

_"Later, I'm busy."_

_"Some other time."_

_"Not today."_

_"Next time."_

Kai frowned at the memories. His parents would always avoid him. He took the hint and left. It wasn't like they wanted him. Kai closed his eyes. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>"...Toshiki, you haven't said a word," his dad said.<p>

Kai sat at the table, idly touching his food with a spoon. It's been awhile since he heard that name. It sounded so _foreign_. He had no reason to speak with them. When had they ever taken the time to listen to him? It was much easier to keep quiet.

"Is something wrong?" his dad asked.

_Like you care,_ Kai thought, his grip tightening on his utensil. He didn't feel like eating. Not that he did in the first place.

Kai stood up from his chair and went up to his room without a word. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Wanting a distraction from his family problems, Kai bent over and picked up his bag. Digging through its contents, his hand grasped his deck. Kai took out the cards and sorted through them.

Kai wondered if he should put Prowling Dragon, Striken back in his deck. Its ability to give a Critical and +5000 Power would go excellently with his evolved Overlord. Still, such an ability ended up making it a Restraint. He'd have to think about it.

Kai placed his cards back in his deck holder and put it to the side. What to do? He had already taken a nap in the plane on the way here. Besides, he felt uncomfortable at the thought of his parents waking him up. Maybe a walk.

Teal eyes looked out the window. Out of the question. It was pouring outside. What else could he do?

Kai looked at his surroundings. It was like any other room. Desk, dresser, nightstand, and a closet. Nothing special. Kai sighed. Might as well take a nap.

* * *

><p>"You didn't come out of your room last night," Kai's dad stated.<p>

"Didn't feel like it," Kai murmured, staring at an iris on the table next to him. He sat on a couch across from his parents. Kai practically ignored them altogether, looking at the patterns on the flower's vase.

"Toshiki, you should act more like your age. We're your parents. You should respect us," his mom said firmly.

Kai's eye twitched. Anger exploded in him. Gritting his teeth, Kai forced himself to count the clouds. They had no right to say that. Them of all people!

"We're serious, Toshiki," his dad frowned. "If you keep up this attitude, we'll send you on your way."

A shadow went over Kai's face. He smiled emptily. "You'd want that. It's what you always do." Kai turned to his parents, his fake smile changed to an anguished frown.

"Why? Why do you always want me gone?"

Both his parents were taken back.

"Toshiki, what are-"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kai yelled, abruptly standing up. "You've always wanted me gone! You never once listened to me!"

"Toshiki, that's not true," his mom said, shocked by her son's outburst.

"STOP LYING!" Kai shouted, knocking down the vase.

Shattered pieces covered the floor. Water soaked the carpet. The iris lay on the floor.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU VISITED ME?!" Kai demanded, his voice getting louder and louder. "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CAME TO MY BIRTHDAY?! **WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT ME?!"**

Silence filled the room. Both adults stared at their son, never once seeing him get so angry.

Kai panted, his eyes reflecting fierce anger. Hidden behind those pools of anger was pain, confusion, and a hint of happiness. Pain of not being able to have true parents. Confusion of why he was never acknowledged. And happiness for finally saying it all. He had finally told them. Kai had always wanted to tell them, but he thought they may change. Guess he was wrong. Still, his happiness only lasted mere moments. Sadness followed. All the pain Kai had suppressed for years had resurfaced.

Kai clenched his teeth, feeling his eyes sting. He couldn't take it. Kai ran past his parents, out of the room and out the house.

"Toshiki!"

Kai ran as fast as he could, not looking back. Kai never wanted to go back. He knew it was true, but he tried to deny it. His parents have absolutely no concern for him.

Kai slowed down by a tree, far away from the house. He sat down on a bed of grass and buried his head in his knees. He felt overwhelming pain. In a way, it had always been there. Kai had managed to keep it hidden for years, but now it hit him like a rock.

His face felt hot. Kai didn't bother worrying that he may have a fever. He wrapped his arms around himself, just wanting to disappear. No one would really care.

The sky turned dark as rain slowly started to fall. The water sped up, now pouring. Kai felt even more awful. He shivered; maybe he was sick. Kai couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His arms loosened. Kai was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes slowly opened, face flushed with fever. Kai sat up on the bed. A towel fell into Kai's lap. Kai picked it up; it was wet. Kai shivered. He felt cold.<p>

Kai shook off his shivers and looked around. He was back in his room. What happened? Kai was too tired to properly understand. He sneezed, feeling a headache coming on.

Kai laid back down, wanting to sleep. He felt tired. Faster than he thought, Kai was already out.

* * *

><p>"Toshiki?"<p>

Kai frowned in his sleep, his eyes slightly twitching. His eyelids felt so heavy. His body felt hot, yet he was shivering.

"Toshiki, wake up. Its your mom."

Kai's eyes snapped open. He shot straight up and turned to his mom. And dad.

"Are you feeling better, Toshiki?" his mom asked, gently, placing a hand on his.

Kai couldn't seem to close his mouth. Was he imagining this? He blinked a few times, trying to gather his thoughts. His tongue refused to move.

"Toshiki, you need to take your medicine," his dad said. Smiling at him.

Kai let a spoon of grape flavored liquid go in his mouth. He grimaced at the bitterness. Kai had never liked grapes.

"You don't like it, do you?" his mom chuckled.

"No," Kai murmured quietly. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe what he said had an effect on them.

"Toshiki, we..." his dad started.

"We wanted to apologize," his mom said, tightening her grip on Kai's hand. "I know it could never be enough, but we were hoping to start again. If you'll give us another chance."

Now Kai knew he was hallucinating. Still, he found himself hugging his mom, tears rolling down his face.

The magenta haired woman smiled, tears in her own eyes. This was her only child, and she hadn't lived up to his needs. She rubbed his head, returning the hug and whispering comforting words.

Kai's dad smiled at him, joining the hug. Kai cried harder, not able to hold it in any longer. The hug went on until Kai fell asleep in his parents arms, physically and mutually exhausted. His parents smiled and laid him on the bed, kissing him good-night. They reassured him that they would be better parents.

* * *

><p>"Toshiki, don't forget your lunch!" his mom called.<p>

Kai let go of the door knob and turned around. "It's fine. I don't need it."

"Don't you give me that!" his mom scolded, handing him his lunch. "A growing boy needs to eat!"

Kai smiled. "Whatever you say, Okaa-san."

His mom smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a good day! she said, ushering him out.

Kai walked towards his school, a smile on his face. His parents had lived up to their word and came back to live with him. His dad was still a business man. His mom now works at a store. They would always spend time with him, so he was happy.

"Hey, Kai!"

Said boy turned to see his best friend waving at him.

"How's it going?!" Miwa grinned at the brunet, expecting a grumpy response.

Kai smiled genuinely. "It's great," he said cheerfully.

Miwa stopped dead in his tracks. He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did Kai have a doppleganger?

"Kai," Miwa stated slowly, a nervous smile on his face. He remembered the last time Kai played nice; the brunet looked like he would kill someone. "Are you okay?"

Kai was about to respond when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kai saw he had a text. It was his dad.

_Hey, I was thinking we could go see a movie today._  
><em>Would you like to go?<em>

Kai smiled and answered in the affirmative.

_Sure, Oto-san._

The brunet placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to Miwa. Kai almost laughed at the blond's dumbfounded look.

"Of course I am," Kai replied. He looked up, his hair waving back and forth. Kai smiled again. He was perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai used Prowling Dragon, Striken against a Foo Fighter in the manga. It's a Grade 2 Restraint. <strong>**I added it ****just for practice on writing Cardfights. It's really hard. Okay, next is romance. Maybe Ren X Asaka? I'll see what I can do! Please Review!**


	5. Ren-sama is mysterious

**This is VERY small... I hate it. Please bear with me. My time on writing has greatly been decreased. I've also been working on my two stories for NaNaS. Don't want to make the same mistake. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 5: Ren-sama is mysterious.**

* * *

><p>Asaka nervously walked down the hall of the AL4 Headquarters. Today was a very important day. Probably the most important day in the world. Asaka stopped walking and took a deep breath.<p>

_Today I'll do it! I'll ask Ren-sama out!_

"Asaka~"

Asaka let out a frightened squeak. She whipped her head around. There stood none other than the most perfect man (in her eyes): Suzugamori Ren.

"What are you doing, Asaka?" Ren closed his eyes with a smile, oblivious to all thing obvious.

Asaka let a wry smile curl on her face. Of course, she liked everything about him. And yet, his obliviousness was the trait she disliked. Didn't he notice? Didn't he notice her feelings?

"N-nothing, Ren-sama," Asaka smiled. "Is Tetsu with you?"

"Heiiiih? Why are you asking about Tetsu? Am I bad company?" Ren pouted.

"N-no! I-it's just..." Asaka wasn't sure how to respond. She had only tried to find away to avoid explaining her earlier thoughts. "I-I was just wondering."

"That's good," Ren smiled.

Asaka blinked. "Ren-sama?"

"We should speak more often," Ren stated, surprising Asaka by taking her hand. "It's been awhile."

Asaka's eyes were wide. She felt her heart pounding. Ren was holding her hand!

"By the way, Asaka," Ren stated cooly, moving closer to her ear. "You're blushing."

Asaka's blush deepened. Her heart shot out of her. She was at lost for words. She couldn't seem to do anything. It all felt like a dream. A dream that she never wanted to end.

* * *

><p>Asaka sat at the edge of her bed, her hands placed on her knees. She shook her head. She had to have been imagining. That was just a hopeless dream. Ren would never be like that.<p>

"But," Asaka murmured, "those other times..."

* * *

><p>Asaka turned on her heel, her precious Pale Moons clasped in her hands. Another fight won. <em>Still,<em> Asaka's brows furrowed, _it's not enough._

"You!" Asaka called another cardfighter. "Let's fight!"

"I lose," the girl murmured after the battle was over.

Asaka sighed. She wanted to get better. To progress. How was she supposed to impress Ren-sama?! _These rookies won't be of any help._

The Pale Moon user picked up her cards and walked away. She looked up when she felt eyes on her.

Ren smiled and waved at Asaka.

Asaka would have yelped if not the reminder she was among other cardfighters. Why did he have to always sneak up on her? _Still,_ Asaka smiled, _it's sweet._

With new found confidence, Asaka turned to the first person available and challenged him to a fight.

"Stand up, Vanguard!

Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

><p>Asaka got off her bed. She walked towards her window, staring at the sky. She idly placed her hand on the glass. Maybe she should just forget about it. Ren acted that way sometimes. Just another part of his personality.<p>

A knock on the door pulled the girl away from her musing.

Asaka walked towards her door. She opened it.

"Asaka~" Ren grinned at then doorway. "I'm bored!" he pouted.

Asaka sweatdropped slightly. She was getting used to this.

"A-ah, Ren-sama," she stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Let's go!" Ren announced, taking Asaka's hand.

Asaka was shocked by this. Her eyes widened, a slight blush coloring her face. She struggled to gather the words to question the red-head.

"R-Ren-sama? Where are we going?"

"Who knows..." Ren answered happily. He laughed slightly.

Asaka shook her head, smiling. She _supposed_ she could deal with this. Maybe she didn't have to confess. Ren was mysterious and she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was awful. I just wanted to get it up. When I have more time, I'll try to make it longer. Please Review! <strong>


	6. A beautiful scenery

**I hope you enjoy this one. It is basically an AU I have been wanting to try for awhile. Kind of strange, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter 6:** **A beautiful scenery**

* * *

><p>Leaves whip into the autumn air. Green, red, yellow, they fly one after the other. A gold sun shines on their light bodies. Their beauty going unnoticed by the world around them, no matter how much they show off their rainbow of colors. A few leaves float to the ground, sensing company. They grow excited. But yet again, they go unnoticed.<p>

Blue tennis shoes stomp over them, missing their desperate attempt at attention. Even as they dance alongside them, they are still invisible. Black and yellow follow, laughter loud in their ears. Brown hair whips back and forth, a sleek black jacket zipped half open, dancing with the wind, following its barer.

"Toshi! You cheated!" a young boy, about the age of nine, shouts.

"It's not my fault you're slow, Taishi!" Toshi, his real name Toshiki, laughed, months older than the other.

"Mouu! That wasn't fair, Shiki-chaan~!" a red-head pouted, running beside Taishi. He was in fact the youngest. He just turned eight a few days ago. It was obvious. He had innocent burgundy eyes that would sparkle at almost anything.

Toshiki smiled, his forest eyes twinkling with mischief. "My bad, Ren." He slides to a stop, unaware of the rustling below. Toshiki throws himself backwards, flopping on the colorful leaves.

Taishi laid beside Toshiki. Ren flopped beside him, giggling. He started to roll in the leaves.

"You're such a baby," Taishi laughed.

Ren pouted. "Am not!"

Toshiki smiled as he watched the two argue. _It's a nice day,_ he thought fingering a red leaf in his hand. The shy leaf beamed happily, dancing back and forth.

_It feels good to finally be outside. _It may have not seemed like a big thing, but Toshiki was not an ordinary child. He never had the privileges most children had.

_"Stupid brat!"_

_"Say something, will ya?!"_

_Toshiki looked at them emotionlessly, not caring that he was covered in bruises from head to toe. Not caring that blood leaked out of his mouth; he did not care._

_Eventually, his beaters lost interest, and threw him to the ground. Toshiki grunted as his sore body slammed to the floor. He forced himself into a sitting position. Toshiki wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Why was he doing this again?_

_A small sobbing sound brought his memory back. Toshiki turned to see the little boy that he had helped out, crying on the floor._

_"Oi, you okay?" Toshiki asked, wincing as he walked over._

_The little boy sniffled. "Y-you're hurt!"_

_"Don't worry about it," Toshiki forced a grim smile. "What's your name?"_

_"S-suzugamori Ren," he sniffed._

_Toshiki smiled. "I'm-"_

_"Kai Toshiki," Ren said, rubbing his eyes. "Everyone knows you."_

_"Ah, guess so," Toshiki scratched the back of his head lazily. His reputation was well-known throughout the orphanage. He would always get involved in some fight to save the younger kids. But everyone stays away because the older kids are normally after him._

_"Well, too late to change," Toshiki shrugged. "You better go back to your room, kid."_

_"Wait!" Ren took hold of his hand. "Can I play with you?"_

_"Play?" Toshiki repeated incredulously._

_"So, what do you want to play?" Ren asked, ignoring the question, or perhaps not even noticing it. His eyes sparkled happily as if not looking at someone whose showed he should be hospitalized. "OOH! I know! Tag!"_

_"Tag?" Toshiki stared at this boy carefully. Judging by his size, he seemed no more than six. Why do I think he's weird? Toshiki laughed inside his head. I'm a seven-year-old constantly involved in fights._

_"You're it!" Ren laughed, tapping Toshiki's shoulder. He quickly ran down the hall._

_"Oi! At least give me a head start!" Toshiki shouted,, stumbling behind him. He smiled. His first friend. It felt nice._

_But later, something shocking happened._

_Toshiki blinked. Then again. And again. No matter how many times he did, this imaginary dream would not leave._

_"...What?"_

_"We would like to adopt you," a young man repeated gently. His wife stood beside him, holding her son's hand. The blond boy stared at Toshiki a little before walking up to him._

_"My name is Miwa Taishi!" he said with unnecessary enthusiasm._

_"Uh..."_

_"What's yours?"_

_"Kai... Kai Toshiki," the brunet said slowly._

_"So you're eight, right? Does that mean I'll be your younger brother?" Taishi inquired._

_"W-wait! I-"_

_"Shiki-chan?"_

_Toshiki turned to the little red-head by the doorway. There were tears in his eyes._

_"You're leaving?" Ren sniffed, padding over to him._

_"Ren..."_

_"You can't leave!" Ren cried, hugging the brunet._

_Toshiki was taken by surprise. He slowly smiled and returned the hug, patting the sniffling boy's back. "Yeah, I know."_

_The brunet took a deep breath and turned to the waiting family. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Ren here. We are not related, but we are family."_

_Taishi blinked. "But... you just said you are not related!"_

_Toshiki managed a smile. "You don't have to be related to be family. A family should be the people you love," he said, ruffling Ren's hair._

_"Shiki-chan..."_

_Taishi blinked uncertainly and turned to his parents. "Mom?"_

_Mother and Father shared a look, then turned to the two boys. "If that's the case, then how about we adopt you both?"_

_"Huh?" Toshiki blinked surprised._

_Mother squatted in front of Kai. "From now on, you'll be our sons."_

"Shiki-chan?"

Toshiki's eyes widened as he was pulled away from his thoughts. Taishi and Ren were glancing at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ah, it's nothing," Toshiki smiled wryly. "Just reminiscing."

"R-Ra...Remi... I can't say it!" Taishi groaned.

Ren giggled. "Silly. I can! Remysing!"

"That's not what it is!" Taishi retorted, sitting up and frowning at the red-head.

"You wouldn't know!" Ren puffed his cheeks, sitting up as well.

Toshiki closed his eyes with a sigh. _Here we go..._

"I'm two years older than you!" Taishi said competitively.

"One!" Ren corrected evenly. "You're _one_ year older than me! And you still can't count!"

"Of course I can! You're the one who..."

Toshiki zoned out, watching the multicolored leaves shake on their branches. _Beautiful. It's so peaceful._

"...ne, Shiki-chan?"

"Eh?" Toshiki turned to the quarreling brothers.

"Toshi," Taishi sweat dropped. "You daydream too much."

Toshiki laughed sheepishly. "I was just enjoying the weather. It's nice."

Taishi sighed, shaking his head. "Tree-hugger..."

"Look," Toshiki pointed to a tree.

The sunset's rays shone on the swaying leaves, making them shine. They twinkled happily, finally acknowledged.

"Un! The park's beautiful, Shiki-chan!" Ren agreed with a grin.

The three brothers silently watched the nature around them, taking a moment to enjoy the scenery.

"Ne, Shiki-chan? Can we come here again?" Ren murmured quietly.

"Ah, let's come here tomorrow," Toshiki stated, getting to his feet. "It's late. Oka-san will be worried."

Taishi suddenly yelled in dismay, causing Toshiki to stiffen, and Ren to cling to him.

"It's almost dinner time!" Taishi exclaimed. "Oka-san's going to kill me!"

Toshiki and Ren shared a look, mentally questioning what was wrong.

"C'mon, let's go!" Taishi shouted.

* * *

><p>"TAISHI!"<p>

Both Ren and Taishi hid behind Toshiki, terrified of their mother. Toshiki just gave a bored look and sighed.

"YOU HAD PROMISED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" the outraged women screamed, her husband standing on the side, not wanting to get involved. Toshiki cracked a smile at that.

"Hehe, sorry?" Toshiki slapped a hand over his face. Ren looked at that curiously the proceeded to try it.

"Ow!" he rubbed his face. "Shiki-chan, you shouldn't hurt yourself," he whispered in a scolding manner. It lacked the intended effect since the boy was much younger and much more immature than Toshiki.

Taishi covered his mouth, muffled giggles escaping.

Their mother's eyes cracked.

"I'm sorry for making Taishi forget," Toshiki stated, sending Taishi a warning glance. "I can help clean up his room."

Their mom slowly calmed down upon hearing this. "That's sweat, Toshiki, but are you sure?"

Toshiki smiled. "It's fine, Oka-san."

Their mom sighed but there was a smile on her face. "Alright, just don't do this again, Taishi."

"R-right!" Taishi gave a quick nod and hurriedly pushed Toshiki and Ren up the stairs to his room. Well, actually their room. It was just Taishi's turn to clean.

"How do you do that?" Taishi sighed in relief.

"She likes Shiki-chan more than you," Ren teased, sticking out his tongue.

"She does not!"

"Does to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

Toshiki sighed as the two continued to argue. He began picking up the scattered toys and placing them back in their places. This is how it always was. Taishi and Ren would argue, while Toshiki would be the only sensible brother left. He neatly made his the bed and fluffed up the pillow before placing it on the bed.

Taishi and Ren stopped arguing after seeing Toshiki cleaning.

"Here, Shiki-chan," Ren handed him another pillow.

Toshiki took it with a thank you. "Taishi, Oka-san will be angry if you don't help out."

"Hai, hai." Taishi folded his clothes and placed them in his dresser.

After they finished cleaning up, dinner was ready.

"I'm starving!" Taishi jumped into a chair. He immediately dug into his food.

Toshiki ate quietly.

Ren hummed as he chewed his food.

The two parents shook their heads.

"Oka-chan~! I had so much fun today!" Ren started to explain the day's events animatedly.

Taishi would add comments whenever he thought necessary.

Toshiki did not speak as usual, though, that did not stop the others from encouraging him to do so.

"Toshiki, how was your day?" his mother asked.

"Same as usual."

Taishi and Ren sighed.

"Shiki-chan, you need to speak more," Ren said, folding his arms.

Toshiki just closed his eyes with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, trying to get out of that habit."

"That's a very bad habit, Toshi," Taishi shook his head mockingly.

"That's enough, Taishi," his dad said with a raised eyebrow.

Taishi just laughed before resuming with his meal. The family soon finished their food.

Toshiki volunteered to do the dishes as always.

Taishi never understood why he would always offer to do work. It was like it was his hobby. Ren would answer that question by saying Toshiki just developed it in the orphanage.

"Thank you, Toshiki, but we would like Taishi to do it today," their dad said.

"Aww!"

Ren yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

Toshiki lightly patted his head "Why don't you take a shower?" he said gently.

Ren nodded and went upstairs to their room. He took some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Figures he gets to sleep," Taishi muttered, scrubbing the dishes under the warm water.

"Meet you upstairs, Taishi," Toshiki smiled and went upstairs. He picked out a black T-shirt and red shorts. He took a quick shower. Taishi followed suit after finishing his choir.

The three brother flopped on the bed. Their bed was a queen-sized bed. In one year, they had grown close to the point where they would do everything together. Ren refused to sleep alone and Taishi did not want to feel left out. Eventually, Taishi had convinced her mom to let them use the old queen bed.

"Good-night, boys," their mom said, hugging each of them and kissing their foreheads.

"Don't stay up too late, kiddos," their dad winked, hugging them.

The children returned their parent's affection and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"Shiki-chan!" Ren whispered, tugging the brunet's shirt. "Let's play!"

"I thought you were tired," Taishi said, reaching into his desk and pulling out three deck of cards.

Each boy had their own deck. Kagero, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero again. Miwa had first used Kagero. Toshiki tried the clan and had quickly became fascinated. Ren was more interested in the dark knights. It came as a surprise to the two older boys, not expecting the innocent red-head to choose such a clan.

"Stand up!

"THE!"

"Vanguard!"

"Why do you two always say 'the'?!" Taishi whispered harshly, drawing his card.

"It's cool," Ren responded with a yawn.

"We should end our Cardfight fast this time," Toshiki said observantly.

"Fine. Ride!"

* * *

><p>"I got a super rare card!" Taishi shouted excitedly, waving the card around.<p>

"Careful," Toshiki murmured with his eyes closed, leaning against a tree. "You don't want to lose it in the wind."

"Me too!" Ren quipped. "I got Blaster Dark!"

"What?! That's so rare!" Taishi exclaimed.

"...I got two," Ren held up both cards.

Toshiki was not able to hold back a series of chuckles. "You two should stop fighting for once and enjoy the view."

"It is pretty," Ren agreed.

Beautiful leaves still lingered in their branches, showing off their spectrum of colors.

A stray one flew toward the boys.

Taishi let it land in his hand. Gold. A beautiful leaf.

The crisp wind blew, whipping their hair back. Three smiles were shown, each holding hands.

It was a beautiful scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>I had heard a few poems before I wrote this. Guess I got inspired. Hope I did not go overboard. Please Review!<strong>


	7. Klutzy

**First off, sorry for not updating. I had to set up my new PC. Anyway, this was requested . Sorry if it's not what you may had hoped. I may change it later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV.**

**FLF**

**Chapter****7: Klutzy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Aichi?"<p>

The six-year-old turned his attention away from his toys. His blue hues stared at his mother. "Hai?"

She smiled. "Your sister wants to play with you." She ushered the toddler inside the room.

"Oh. Hi, Emi!" Aichi smiled at his younger sister.

Emi shyly waved, slowly seating herself on the floor beside her brother. Aichi handed her a cobalt blue block.

Their mom smiled. "Have fun you two."

Aichi idly brushed the end of the carpet with tender fingers. He silently watched his little sister giggle lightly as she gathered blocks. Picking up a light green one, Aichi asked,

"Want to make a house?"

Emi nodded eagerly and swiftly handed her brother blocks. She watched her brother arrange the blocks carefully.

"Put this one here," Aichi said, handing her a block.

Emi took it and placed it over the others. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocked over the other blocks doing so.

"Oops."

Aichi laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Emi pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's okay. We can start again."

Aichi started rearranging the blocks. Emi joined in and placed one on top of the other but failed to hold the upright.

"Like this." Aichi tried to show her, but she seemed to be too clumsy as she knocked them over once more.

"Uh, maybe we can play something else," Aichi murmured with a sheepish smile. He sweat dropped as Emi frowned deeply.

"Hmph."

"Ano... how about we draw?" Aichi asked. He stood up and reached in his drawer. Sitting back down, he spread out crayons and two sheets of paper.

Emi frowned. She awkwardly picked up a red crayon and pressed it against the paper. Seeing as she seemed content, Aichi swept a black crayon over his paper.

The siblings continued to draw in silence. The only sounds were the small scrapes over the paper as the children tried to create their art. Before long, Aichi had finished his. Satisfied, he moved off of his stomach and inspected his masterpiece. Four trees in a row, a sun with both orange and yellow and a blue sky. Little flowers covered the small patches of grass. It was clumsily drawn, but that was to be understood from a young artist.

Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Aichi smiled. He then turned to see what his sister had drawn.

"...Emi?"

Emi's cheeks were red with anger as she broke another crayon on the paper. Aichi noticed she had been using too much pressure on the colors as her entire paper displayed simple marks of numerous colors. Aichi was about to offer his advice to her but stopped. Emi had slammed down the broken crayon and gave her back to Aichi.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Aichi breathed a sigh of relief, rescued from a very unwanted situation.

* * *

><p>"Aichi!"<p>

Said boy tripped, dropping the box he was holding. He rubbed his head as he turned to his sister with a sheepish smile.

"You should watch your surroundings better, Aichi," Emi sighed at her brother's clumsiness.

"Ehehe," Aichi laughed sheepishly. He stopped as he remembered something. "Emi? Didn't you do the same thing?"

"Eh?!"

"N-no! I mean, weren't you a bit clumsy too?"

"Me?!" Emi's eyes widened. "Don't be silly, Aichi." She quickly left the room.

Aichi rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe it was just my imagination..."

Unbeknownst to him, Emi had dropped her own boxes in the other room, tripping over her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if it was short. Trying to stop watching Bleach but failing to do so. Please Review!<strong>


End file.
